


World Building

by DogStar19



Series: Chronicles of Kostan [2]
Category: Chronicles of Kostan, Original Work
Genre: Culture Explanation, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Race Definitions, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar19/pseuds/DogStar19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little world building for my Chronicles of Kostan series. Including race definitions(i.e. what goblins look like), links to artwork(which will include a map), and some historic background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goblins

a secretive race, goblins have long arms, short legs and hot tempers. The tallest goblins are around five and a half feet tall, the shortest are generally just four feet tall. Their skin is usually a bright leafy green colour, though it can vary, a particularly sick or malnourished goblin may become a pale green, or, if exposed to too much sun, a dark, murky green. Both their noses and ears are long and hooked, their ears are curved to their points, and their noses are like long beaks. Goblins have carniverously sharp teeth to deal with their all-meat diet and their stomachs have a hard time digesting vegetables. There is little variation in hair and eye colours for the goblin race; their hair is always very dark, though it may have a green or purple-ish tint to it, while their eyes are invariably all black, they have no true iris or sclera, meaning that they have excellent eyesight, instead goblinfolk have a third, tinted, eyelid which dulls bright sunlight to help protect their sensetive eyes. Most notably, Goblins live to the age of one hundred on average, twice that of halflings, but miniscule in comparison the the elves. While wood elves live to around three hundred, high elves have been known to live for over a millennium. Goblins are known cave-dwellers, they excel at mining, and often form close bonds with dwarf clans, where they will share living space. The two races work well together due to the high number of dwarven smiths in demand of metals like iron, steel and silver.Culturally, goblins are often viewed as dense. While other races create works of art and beautiful sculptures, the goblinpeople see beauty in hard work, and natural phenomena rather than a painting or a vase. Their burrows are often decorated sparsely with a few bits and pieces they have gathered, a particularly pretty gemstone or something else found while working. While other individuals may give bought gifts, a goblin present is intended to be emotionally valuable, for example for a commitment ceremony a goblin may gift the happy couple something of particular sentiment such as a family heirloom. For the most part Goblins, as most in Kostan do, believe in the gods of Trīm, though they worship the god of the earth, Denus, before all, believing that he was the creator of the soil from which the goblins came.


	2. Wood Elves

Often known as Red Elves(due to their skin colour), or even Blood Elves(this is an insult referring to the race's historic wars), Wood elves are a vast and varied type of people, there are many wood elf tribes throughout the forests of Kostan, however there are also a great deal of wood elves who live among the towns and cities of the realm. As for looks, their skin is a pale, natural almost orange colour, as children their hair is usually a dark brown, which lightens as they grow, settling at a bright ginger colour. They have a large variation in eye colour, with mostly yellow and brown shades, but a wide range of colours have been seen, blue, green and amber most notably. While goblins have ears which curve downward, wood elves curve upward, into a delicate point. Other than these features, they appear for the most part to be just like humans, their height is usually on the high end of five feet, and they are invariably thin and willowy in build, often with a good deal of muscle. Overall, a wood elf will live for around three hundred years. The elves hold many beliefs, not always adhering to Kostan's largest religion, the gods of Trim. However, the tribes of the woods often worship Denus, god of the earth, Thiy'li godess of the forest or, less often, Aya godess of blood. Red elves are some of the best lay-craftsmen, making furniture, bows, and most wood objects to a great standard. They hold great stock in storytelling, particularly in the stories of the old fae.


End file.
